I'm Not Like Others
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have secrets. Every time they try to explain them, they become closed off and hide, saying, "I'm not like others." Will the two shut eachother out or will they let eachother in and tell their deepest darkest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've had this story idea stuck in my head for months. I'm currently writing another story which i'm planning on focusing on more than this story. I'm also writing the sequeal to another story but it has not been posted. This'll be updated when I think of something new but I won't be focusing on it until the other stories are finished. Thank you and enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

**_CH.1- Clan_**

* * *

**_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans_**

**_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_**

**_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_**

**_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_**

**_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_**

**_But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_**

My red and black vintage Gibson ES-335 was in my hands as I strummed and sang an old song. This song always gets me dancing.

**_Go go _**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Johnny B. Goode_**

My name is Ashley Davies. I was born a very long time ago. By a very long time ago, I mean 171 years ago, in the year of 1843.

**_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_**

**_Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_**

**_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_**

**_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_**

**_People passing y they would stop and say_**

**_Oh my that little country boy could play_**

The American Civil War broke out in 1861. I had just turned 18. My family was living in New York at the time. We were totally against slavery. We thought everyone is equal and we still do.

**_Go go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Johnny B. Goode_**

It's the year 2014, and I'm still 18 years old. My looks haven't changed and neither has my age. Want to know why? It's because, my family is the leader of one of the biggest clans out there. What type of clan may you ask? A vampire clan.

**_His mother told him someday you will be a man,_**

**_And you will be the leader of a big old band_**

**_Many people coming from miles around_**

**_To hear you play the music when the sun go down_**

**_Maybe someday your name will be in lights_**

**_Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight._**

The area of New York was attacked one night, but not by soldiers. It was by a vicious clan of vampires. They didn't care who would've found all the mortal humans bodies. They thought they could've passed it as if the area we lived in was attacked by confederates. My family heard screaming coming from outside, my dad grabbed his musket rifle and ran outside. My family heard more screaming then heard my dad's.

My dad was being attacked by a vampire, it bit him and it was close to killing him. That was until I got my sister Kyla and my mom to stay in the house as I ran out and did my best to fight off the vampire. I shot the immortal human in the thigh, causing him to back down and limp away. I dropped to my knees and tried everything to save my dad. But I was too late, I watched as he changed into a vampire.

**_Go go_**

**_Go Johnny go_**

**_Go go go Johnny go_**

**_Go go go Johnny go_**

**_Go go go Johnny go_**

**_Go_**

**_Johnny B. Goode_**

After my father changed he was on a rampage for human blood. He bit my mom, sister and I. For some reason, something came upon him and he stopped before he killed us. I don't think he even wanted to. I think he wanted to turn us. So he wouldn't be alone. Since then we expanded our clan, we were constantly on the move. Going place to place, state to state, city to city. Finally, we settled here in sunny California, in the city of LA. We've been here the past 10 years.

We've experienced everything from the Civil war to World War 1 then 2, the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Vietnam War. You name it. We were always there. We always moved when something was going to happen. We got these senses telling us to go there and they were uneasy ones. We fought different clans, some surrendered and became trust worthy members in our clan.

Life has been crazy, but it's also been an amazing adventure. When do you ever get the chance to say you lived 171 years?

I was out in the garage playing my guitar. My dad Raife is at his record label, my mom Christine is at the law firm, and my little sister Kyla is out with some friends. As vampires we live a normal life, just different morals.

If you were to ask me what my favorite time period was to live in would definitely be the 1920s to the 1960s. Mostly the 1940s to 1960s. The style, the music, the way people were. It was amazing besides how some other people were.

"Hey super star." I laugh and stop playing my guitar.

"I thought you were out with some friends?" I ask my little sister. Kyla is the same age as me, only a few hours younger. We're fraternal twins.

"Catch." Without looking I caught the cold packet in my hand.

"Thanks sis." I pushed out my fangs and punctured two holes into the bag. I closed my eyes and moaned as I sucked the cold thick liquid down my throat. "It's fresh, where'd you get it?" I ask.

"Stopped by to get a quick pick up from your best friend." Kyla chuckles.

"Ugh, the jock is still donating his blood to his vampire girlfriend?" I spat. "Can't believe I drank it." I wipe my lips as I finished sucking the rest of Aiden's blood, not leaving a single drop in the blood bag.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend Ashley. You two used to be best friends when we first moved here."

"He hurt you Kyla! He cheated on you for a year and you're still with him!" I yelled.

"Chill out Ash. He's been giving his blood to repay us so we don't have to kill."

"Yeah, I know. It means a lot. It's just going to take a while to trust him again Ky." I sighed out.

"I know, I know." I open my arms for my little sister.

"Come here." I smiled once I got to hug my little sis. "Stay safe alright? Tell Aiden I trust him. You're going to kill him if he keeps donating his blood to us. I'll go on a nightly hunt for now on."

"I'll go call him and tell him." Kyla says excitedly.

"Good. From now on you're going through the day eating regular food, no blood. I know you're still trying to contain the human blood urges but that's what the regular food is for. You got to take yourself away from Aiden's blood and any other human for that matter. At night I'll go hunting for animals so that you can drink animal blood." I order.

"You're so over protective." Kyla laughs.

"Hey! It'll be on your ass when bodies drop because you want to feast. We all go through it Ky. You just got to get used to it. I don't know why but you're taking a bit longer than normal. Tell mom and dad about this plan. I'll go hunting when the sun goes down so we can be ready for the next couple of days."

"Got it. Oh, school starts tomorrow." Kyla reminds me.

"Ugh, nice way to bring it up. I'm tired of going through high school."

"It wouldn't even matter if you graduated or not! You graduated 171 times. We both did. The only reason we keep doing high school is because dad wants us to meet new people to expand the clan."

"I know. I hate it, but we need to keep expanding. We're going to find those twats who changed dad. I remember their faces perfectly. I know they know we're looking for them" I clench my jaw and grip my guitar tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. At least we're the good guys." I nod in agreement.

"When are you turning Aiden?"

"I don't know. Maybe graduation day. I mean it is senior year. I know he wants to be turned. He wants to turn his family as well. We've talked about it." I hug my sister then stand up.

"Make sure he's worth it." I look down at my sister as she nods.

"He is. I feel it."

"Good." I kiss my sister on the head then walk out to the garage, I pushed my red 1953 Chrysler Windsor convertible out into the driveway and grabbed all my tools. I grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head, using my plain black shirt as a rag.

As I was working on my car I played some 50's music to get me dancing. I couldn't help but sing along as I worked on restoring my car. All I needed was to fix up the engine and I was good to go.

Hours flew by as the sky was getting darker and darker. The biggest smile ever was plaster onto my face as I wiped off my hands and got into the driver seat of my car. I prayed to God for my car to start, I put the key in the ignition and tried to turn on the car. Stutter, stutter, vroom! I cheered and hollered as my car started.

"Hey kid you got it!" My dad clapped and leaned against the window.

"Ain't you proud daddyo?" I laugh.

"Definitely sweetie. Ready to go hunting?" I nodded quickly.

"Am I ever? Are Ky and mom coming?" I ask

"They were going to get dinner ready for when we come back."

"Sweet, get in and I'll drive us to the forest." I turned my head to the right as my dad ended up in the front seat.

I turned up the radio as I drove off with the convertible top down and the scent of animal blood in mind.

* * *

_**R&R Please! The song used is: Chuck Berry- Johnny B. Goode**_


	2. School's Here

**_A/N: I had 2 full chapters for this story written, i'm stuck in summer school and i've been busy with dance and hockey and personal stuff to post this chapter i'm in the middle of ch.3 for this story but still I'M updating this one. So here it is, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything... unfortunately _**

* * *

**_CH.2-School's here_**

My alarm was blaring in my ear at 5:00 am. Much to my protest, I got up out of bed, only in boxer briefs and a sports bra. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cold pack of animal blood,

I tossed it into the microwave to warm it up. Last night's hunt was amazing. We found a couple of deer's. Totally worth the long night. When the microwave beeped I grabbed out the packet and pushed out my fangs. I closed my eyes and moaned, sucking the blood into my mouth. Once the last drop slid down my throat, I tossed the packet into the trash and walked back to my room.

Being the next leader in the clan, I make it a priority to keep in shape. It's not that I intend to, it's just habit. When I had to get through my human blood craving, I needed to get my irritation and anger out on something. Working out became that something.

When I got to my room, I jumped into the hair and gripped the bar attached to my ceiling. I hooked my legs over it and held myself upside down. I put my hands on the side of my hand and sat up, moving my right elbow to my left knew. I slowly lowered then switched sides. I repeated these moments 100 times then gripped the bar and moved my legs down so I was supporting myself by my hands.

I took in a deep breath, and bent my legs at the knees, crossing my feet. I stared at the wall as I pulled myself up then moved my body to right then left before I lowered myself down. I repeated this another hundred times. Sweating as my muscles started to hurt. I wasn't insanely muscly. Thank God, but I was just a very well-toned shape.

I groaned inwardly at the next exercise I always do. I swung back And forth until I was supporting myself on top of the bar. The sweat dripped down my face towards my forehead as I held myself upside down in the air. I looked at the ground as I started to handstand push ups on the bar. My muscles were screaming for a break and I wanted to stop so bad. But I don't have the time. I repeated this fifty times then swung down the bar, letting go, I flew into the wall but landed against it on my feet then pushed myself off it as I landed lightly on my feet, against the ground.

My alarm clock was showing 6:30 AM and I knew I needed to hurry up and get ready. School is at 8, but the traffic, it was killer. This morning, I took the fastest showers of my life. It deserves a record. Just saying!

Once I was dressed and ready, I fixed my hair, letting my long curly locks hang on my shoulder. I popped up the collar on my red, white and black flannel. Next, I grabbed my leather jacket and shades. I ran to the living room and grabbed my keys from the jacket hanger we leave them on. Before leaving, I grabbed my high stop black Chuck Taylor's, I slid them on and fixed the tongue. I checked myself in the mirror, pretty satisfied. Instead of my shirt out, I tucked it into my light and tight skinny jeans with a tan belt. Top priority is to always look classy. Just for the ladies. I yelled to my parents that I loved them and told them I'll be home a little late tonight. I need some itches scratched.

I looked over to my baby sis sitting on the couch, "Want a ride?" I ask. Kyla just shook her head. I could tell she was battling sleep.

"Aiden's on his way." She mumbles sleepily.

"Love you sis." I smiled and ran out to my car. It was already pulled out into the driveway thanks to my pops. I jumped over the door and buckled up. I plugged my phone in and started playing a good song that matched today. Once I started the car up fully, I pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Singing along with the song.

**_Up in the mornin' and out to school_**

**_The teacher is teachin' the golden rule_**

**_American history and practical math_**

**_You study'em hard and hopin' to pass_**

**_Workin' your fingers right down to the bone_**

**_And the guy behind you won't leave you alone_**

My mind drifted as I stared at the scenery around me. California really was beautiful. Despite the fact that, yes sometimes we do have bi-polar weather, it was all worth it.

**_Ring ring goes the bell_**

**_The cook in the lunchroom's ready to sell_**

**_You're lucky if you can find a seat_**

**_You're fortunate if you have time to eat_**

**_Back in the classroom open your books_**

**_Gee, but the teacher don't know how mean she looks_**

Driving past the beach on the way to school and from is probably the most amazing part of my day. The beach is beautiful, I live in water. I can't help it. Water feels amazing, relaxing and it's fun. More so, the sand is the second best part of the beach.

**_Soon as three o'clock rolls around_**

**_You finally lay your burden down_**

**_Close up your books, get out of your seat_**

**_Down the halls and into the street_**

**_Up to the corner and 'round the bend_**

**_Right to the juke joint you go in_**

My fingers were unintendedly tapping against my steering wheel. As I turned, the beach came in view and I couldn't help but smile. Make a mental note to hit the beach and surf soon.

**_Drop the coin right into the slot_**

**_You gotta hear something that's really hot_**

**_With the one you love, you're makin' romance_**

**_All day long you been wantin' to dance_**

**_Feelin' the music from head to toe_**

**_Round and round and round you go_**

Suddenly, my smile faded when the beach was out of sight. I was getting closer to school and I hated every second of it. Few minutes passed, I came into few of the school. My music was booming through my speakers. When I turned into the school parking lot, all eyes were on me. My driving was slower as I cruised around to find an open spot. There were girls with their jock boyfriends checking me out and girls with their friends, I lowered my shades and winked. The signature Davies smile flashed across my lips.

**_Hail, hail rock n' roll_**

**_Deliver me from the days of old_**

**_Long live rock n' roll_**

**_The beat of the drum is loud and bold_**

**_Rock, rock, rock n' roll_**

**_The feelin' is there, body and soul_**

Nothing could stop my laughter as each and every girl blushed or giggled and hid their face. I was pretty notorious on campus. Every girl wanted me, all because of one thing I had besides being a vampire. No one except the small piece of the student body who were exactly like my kind. Everyone knew me from one thing down below

That's right, I had a nine inch friend down there. I don't really tell people, but when I first moved here, I liked the attention I got for my body and face, then when I started to sleep around. Whoever I slept with told their friends about me. Resulting in their friends telling friends and so on and so on. New spread like wildfire and it was weird for everyone to know that certain factor of my life. Nonetheless I was satisfied it wasn't news on my other secret.

Once my car was parked, I grabbed my binder, pens, eraser and pencil. I put the convertible top up and got out of my car. I locked my doors then made my way onto the campus. All eyes were on me, there were new fresh faces from all grades. This school was like my second home, the school never questioned as to way I stayed here as a senior so long. Neither did the students. Everyone just thought I was a badass who hated school. No one ever knew my age. I never tossed it out when people asked. It was a mystery and I was happy to keep it that way. How would it look if you were stuck at the age of looking 18 years after years?

Something caught my attention, it was a scent. It was sweet, and different then everyone else's scent. It was pure but not. I followed my senses, turning my head to the right. My eyes landed on the most beautiful blonde girl on this planet. She's new. One, I never recognized her. Plus, I've been here enough to know what people's blood smelled like. It's how I told old from new if I didn't remember seeing them around or not.

For some odd reason, everything slowed down. It felt like a dream as I walked by this blonde hair, blue eyed beauty next to me. My heart raced as she looked up and the ocean met eyes with mine. I gave her the Davies smile, causing her to blush. I felt like I had just accomplished a lifelong goal. I winked as she checked me out and stared as I continued to walk by. Before I was out of sight, I whispered a 'hey' knowing it'll only reach her ears and no one else's as I saluted her.

Day one of school and I'm loving it.

* * *

So far school went pretty fast if I may say. The endless stares started to get annoying but it kept my ego boosted. Can't argue with it. I had brought a pack of blood from my house to school. I put it in a Gatorade bottle to pass it as red Gatorade.

Finally, I had taken off my shades for once today. I slide them into my jacket pocket as I looked around for a table to sit at. There was a free table I always sat at. I walked over and looked around to make sure no one was looking as I covered a small part of the table and pushed out my claws. They're so sharp that I easily carved in my name and a few others.

Savoring my lunch, I slowly drank from the Gatorade bottle. I slipped my shades back on and smiled as Kyla, Madison, Carmen, Chelsea and Aiden made their way to the table.

"Sup." I laughed as Carmen sat next to me and did our best friend handshake. "Dude where were you all summer?" I punched her shoulder.

"Hunting in Canada." She raised her eyebrows.

"Lucky, I was fixing my car and taking care of some crap here." I groaned.

"Responsibilities of being the next clan leader my dear."

"Boo you." I laughed then turned to my left. There sat the Latina I always had a thing with. We used each other to scratch the itches that need to be scratched while we were too lazy to actually go out and try to find a one night stand.

"Is there a reason you're staring Davies?" Madison acts.

"Aw, is that the way you talk to the person who turned you in more than one way?" I smirked.

"You can be an egotistical jerk you know that?" She laughs.

"You know I love you Mads. By the way, I haven't been laid in like a week, too busy to go out…" I let the sentence run on.

"My place after school, dinner, sex, you leave. Remember what happened last time you came over? My dad was going on a rampage." She reminds

"Man that was awesome. I've never seen Mr. Duarte so shook up." I leaned closer. "To think he ruined the moment my cock was in you. I was surprised you took it all. Next time don't scream as loud." I gently kissed her ear, running my fingers over the goose bumps down her arm.

"Yeah I need you tonight." She laughs

"I thought so." A cough tugged us from our convo.

"So have any of you scoped out the new and olds kids yet?" Carmen asks

"I don't know, you know? Yes we should expand the clan but the more and more we do it each year. The more this is going to be a vampire high." Mads point out.

"Agreed. We need to change that. King high is not going to be all vampires. From now on, we don't just get to know small things about them then add them to the clan."

"Sounds good." everyone agrees.

"You get to know each person. We don't need their life story but we need to know a lot about them. If we trust them or feel like we need them. We turn them. Got it?" I looked around and watched everyone nod.

"For starters, who's gotten their blood drinking under control?" I ask, certain things you have to make sure. Only mine and Madison's hand was raised. Aiden is still human so he doesn't count. "Really Carm?" I laugh.

"Dude we're in a high school of fresh human blood! It's a freaking blood suckers delight!" She shouts as we laugh.

"It's cool. Kyla and you are going to have to work together to get it under control. No human blood until you've got it under control."

"Sweet." I nodded then slid my Gatorade bottle to my sister.

"Drink up little one." I winked and she smiled, knowing exactly what's in the bottle. When Kyla was done she slid the bottle to Carmen. Soon the bottle was passed around to everyone but Aiden.

For the rest of the lunch period, we talked and laughed. I kept flirting with Madison as Carmen found a new girl to talk to. Carmen is exactly like me. It's awesome. She's my best friend.

The bell rang and we all dispersed into our different ways for class. Since I've been here so many years, I decided to take all the classes I haven't taken. I still only had a four period day. All I have left are musical performance and art. On my way to M/P class, I saw that one blonde from earlier. She was in spandex with running shorts over them. Sorry if I sound like a jerk, but her ass looks AMAZING. My eyes moved from down below to her face. She winked, knowing damn well I was just blatantly checking her out.

When I walked into my class Mads and Carmen were already waiting for me. I had sidetracked with that blonde babe. Guess they walked in. I took off my jacket and looked up to see all of the girls in my class checking me and staring seductively. I nodded towards all of them and smiled.

"You've got the biggest head known to man." Mads says.

"Which one?" I smirked then laughed after being smacked. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'm sorry I'm egotistical. I just enjoy the fact people still haven't gotten over me and I've been in high school for like 171 years. "

"You act like attention from the beautiful girls all over the school is a bad thing." Carmen shakes her head. Carmen gets the same amount of attention as me. Did I mention she has a little friend just like me?

"It's not, it just gets a bit annoying here and there." I shrug then turn in my seat when my teacher walks in.

"Ok class, you were given a week to do this assignment. It's going to take a couple days or so to go through these performances." My teacher starts.

"We have a new student here, her name is Spencer Carlin. Spencer you'll be in Cindy's and Sue's group. They'll show you the choreography, you don't have to sing but you can just dance at least." I looked up to see the beautiful blonde I find mysterious. Spencer is a cute name. Original. For a girl at least.

"First group up is Ashley Davies, Carmen Lopez and Madison Duarte." The three of us got up and jumped onto the stage. I plugged in my phone and started the song then paused it.

"We picked the song Nasty then collaborated it with the song Rhythm Nation. Don't laugh but the way they did in Glee." Carmen explains, trying not to laugh. "And here is our performance."

I pressed play, then ran out to the stage. I spun at least five times at once then stopped and started moving my hips side to side along with Duarte's then ran to the front of the stage and dropped to my butt. My feet were hanging over the edge, waiting until Madison dropped down into a complete splits on my lap and I wrapped one arm around her waist and started singing.

**_Sitting in a movie show, thinking nasty thoughts, huh_**

I held Madison as I a couple of very unnoticeable pelvic thrusts then lifted her up and set her down. I ran and slid across the stage floor and jumped up to start doing the routine we made up as Madison sang the next part.

**_Better be a gentleman or you turn me off, huh_**

**_That's right, a-let me tell it_**

When Madison finished my verse, I ran and did a backflip and landed perfectly then started to sing as I jumped back into the routine.

**_Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh _**

**_(Oh you nasty boys)_**

**_Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh _**

**_(Oh you nasty boys)_**

We kept dancing as I kept singing. I looked over to Spencer and flashed a smile as she did her best to get her groups routine down

**_I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh_**

**_(ooh ooh yeah)_**

**_The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh_**

Madison ran to the front of the stage, and moved in front of me. I ran my hand down from her shoulder to her lower back as our hips matched each other's.

**_Will this one do?_**

**_Uh uh, I know, sing_**

I stopped and stood still, my left side of my body facing my classmates as Carmen and Madison ran up both sides of my body and flipped backwards off of me. Madison moved to the back and started to do her own movements while Carmen and I matched each other's. Dancing and singing really gets tiring.

**_Nasty, Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_**

**_(Oh you nasty boys)_**

**_Nasty, Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_**

**_(Oh you nasty boys)_**

I couldn't help as Madison ran up and poked my chest as she sang as we started walking and jumping backwards.

**_I'm not a prude (No)_**

**_I just want some respect (That's right)_**

**_So close the door if you want me to respond _**

Before you know it, I turned around and Carmen was copying Madison's movements.

**_Cause privacy is my middle name_**

**_My last name is Control_**

**_No my first name ain't baby_**

**_It's Janet_**

**_Miss Jackson if you're nasty_**

I let out a sigh of relief as the song was slowly coming to an end. While I was dancing I had to unbutton my shirt because it was getting so hot.

**_People of the world today_**

**_Are we looking for a better way of life, sing_**

**_We are a part of the rhythm nation._**

As the ending was nearing, we all sung at once while we did flips, different body rolling and grinding movements.

**_(Rhythm.) People of the world unite _**

**_Strength in the numbers we can get it right_**

**_One time (Sing it)_**

**_We are a part of the rhythm nation_**

**_Everybody_**

I ran and did a front flip. Once I landed I flipped backwards, landing on my hands to push myself back again. My body and mouth have a mind of their own when it comes to singing and dancing.

**_Nasty, Nasty boys, don't ever change_**

**_We are a part of the rhythm nation, woo_**

**_Rhythm Nation_**

**_We are a part of the rhythm nation (Sing It, hear the rhythm)_**

**_Rhythm Nation_**

**_We are part of the (Oh you nasty) rhythm nation. _**

Finally, the song ended. The three of us did a round off then stopped in our place. The class erupted with clapping. The three of us took a bow then walked off the stage to our original spots.

"Wow that was amazing! Not school appropriate sort of, but amazing! A plus you three." My teacher gave us a pat on the back as we knuckle bumped each other.

For the rest of the class period we watched different groups perform. Everyone in this class are actually pretty awesome dancers and singers. When the bell rang, Spencer was the first to walk off. I tried to hurry through everyone to catch up. By the time I got outside, she was gone.

* * *

_**R & R please! Songs used are: 1)Chuck Berry- School days/ 2)Glee cast- Nasty/Rhythm Nation**_


	3. Secrets

**_A/N: Heeey! So since i haven't been updating for awhile, I thought why not update all my recent stories?! I have the chance so here you go. Make sure you go read the first chapter of the sequel to my story See You Soon! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_disclaimer: I really i owned some stuff_**

* * *

**_CH.3-Secrets_**

Night time fell quickly upon my day. Madison and I were still at her house for a while but I just got home right now. My car is safely parked in the garage; I grabbed my jacket and walked inside.

It's a little different, but I have this habit of looking at my shoes as I walk. I rarely look up; I mostly just look at my feet. It's probably not the smartest since I'm the next leader.

I walk into my house, staring down at my feet. My nose catches a scent I haven't smelt in a very long time.

Weird...it's not as strong as Spencer's. But I know exactly whose scent this is.

I look up and throw my jacket onto the couch as I run up and hug my cousin.

We shout out each other as we engulf one another into a bear hug.

"Andy! Where have you been?!" I ask, pulling back from the hug.

"Around. Trying to expand the pack but very carefully. Unlike you." The both of us laugh as I punch my cousin on the arm.

"Shush, Ms. Alpha. I still can't believe you're going to be the first female Alpha in all the years werewolves have been part of the Davies." I say in astonishment.

"It's crazy I know. I can hardly believe it myself. " she says, running her hand through her hair.

"Anyone from my school in your pack?" I ask, leading us to the kitchen for some drinks.

"Nope. Not yet at least." She responds, taking the beer I was holding out to her.

"You know that's going to start a lot of commotion right?" I grabbed the bottle opener and opened my beer then Andy's.

"I know I know. Hopefully we'll be able to tell each other's clan and pack that they're allies." She sighs out.

"You got to remember though; we weren't the best of friends either when we found out about each other." I remind, taking a sip.

"I remember that." She laughs out, "all the stupid competitions we made for each other to see who was better. Vampire VS Werewolves, dun dun duun!" We laugh

"The good ol'times" I smile, thinking about to all those memories.

"Anyways, I came by because I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying here with you for this next school year." Andy explains. My jaw dropped before I started to jump in joy.

"No fucking way!" I shout, grabbing Andy and pulling her into a hug, "dude this is going to be so much fun having my favorite cousin living here!" I exclaim, squeezing my cousin to death.

"Ok vampire girl let me go I can't breathe." We laugh before I let her go.

"You'll be going to King right?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am, we." She says, moving her index finger back and forth. "Will be carpooling together."

"Sweet! Well, let's go out and celebrate! There's an awesome club here. I know the owner because of some favors and she owes me something in return. I'll get us in for free, no carding for us and free drinks." I smirk, raisin my eyebrows.

"You fucked the chick didn't you?" Andy asks, crossing her arms, shifting from one leg to another.

"Yes I did." I laugh, grabbing my keys before I turn to leave the house. "You drive." I smile, tossing my keys over my shoulder to my cousin.

"You fixed the car?!" She shouts.

"Yup, do me a favor and drive. I'm worn out from Madison." I laugh, jumping over the passenger door into the passenger seat.

"Yes!" Andy shouts, jumping over the door into the drivers spot.

"Club here we go!" I laugh, wooing as Andy speeds off.

THE club was PACKED. It was so hard to walk through the crowd. Andy and I had to start pushing and shoving our way through. We got to the bar, the owner was whispering into the ear of the bartender. I watched with a smirk, knowing I was about to get free drinks. The bartender walked over to us and asked what we wanted.

"Rum," I respond, looking over to Andy.

"I'll get the same." She smiles, I thanked the girl before she walked off. Andy has the same colored hair that I have except hers is short. She had a fade all around her head but still some hair to put up a fauxhawk if she wanted or if she just wanted to slick it back into a pompadour. Andy is the same age as I am, luckily.

"What's the game plan?" Andy asks, turning around to face the crowd.

"I don't know. I need to get laid." I sigh out, turning around next.

"Dude seriously?" She asks, looking to me.

"What?!" I ask, still scoping out my next hook up.

"You just had sex with Madison!" She shouts over the music.

"You are such a creep wolfy" I laugh, "No really, you're a creep. How did you know that?" I ask, my attention now on my cousin.

"You're forgetting werewolves come with special features. I could smell your Madison and her arousal all over you. You really need to use a condom." She responds, going back to the crowd.

"Well if you had a penis, and knew how it felt to not use a condom, you'd understand. But you're right, we need to be safe. Madison is not the one I'll be wasting my mark on." I sigh out. I wonder when I will be using that "Special" mark.

"I get you, hook ups are fun, but I'm scared to bite one of them. I don't want to mark them. I don't want them to be stuck as my Luna." Andy laughs.

"Enough of the love of my life crap. Let's just go out there, dance our unnatural hearts out, and find a girl." I say, taking our drinks from the bartender.

"You're right." I hand my cousin her drink. He tap our glasses together before chugging it and walking to the crowd.

We both have the same exact taste in girls. Every time we go out, we look for the girls are sober but had a couple drinks. We'll never have sex with a girl who is drunk. Number one rule right there.

"I found my girl, see at home cuzzo." Andy pats my back before walking off into the crowd. I watch as she disappears. I look over to my left and see a small gap in the dance floor. People are circling someone. I watch from where I'm standing until I see a small glimpse of a familiar face. I quickly make my way over to the dancing beauty. I shove my way to the front as I watch the new girl from school dance.

She looks genuinely happy.

I smile as the song ends and the girl doesn't stop dancing. Seconds later, a new song comes on.

**_Am I more than you bargained for yet_**

**_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_**

**_Cause that's just who I am this week_**

**_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_**

**_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_**

**_But you're just a line in a song_**

**_A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_**

Honestly, who would expect a rock song in a club? Welp, at least it makes you want to dance.

**_Drop a heart, break a name_**

**_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_**

I took the chance to go up and get closer to the blonde stranger, whose name I've forgotten. Something about her is attracting me to her and it's not her scent this time.

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_**

When I walked up, I had to gently push my way through. I ended up in the front, watching the girl dance as if no one was there.

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_**

The blonde was switching between swaying her hips and jumping up and down. Soon, everyone snapped out of it and dance along with her. Next thing I know, I'm dancing and singing. I couldn't help but head bang here there as I jump along with the beat. It's almost like a concert without the band.

**_Is this more than you bargained for yet_**

**_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_**

**_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_**

**_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_**

**_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _**

**_But you're just a lie in a song_**

**_Notch in your bed post, but you're just a line in a song_**

One moment I'm dancing. Another moment later, I'm face to face with the blonde stranger. We are literally just staring at each other. A random person bumped into me and I ended up bumping into the girl. She stumbled about to fall until I used my "special" reflexes and caught her.

**_Drop a heart, break a name_**

**_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_**

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry. That shove wasn't intentional." I speak up. I knew my cheeks were getting red. I could feel it.

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._**

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet _**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_**

"It's cool. It happens you know?" She responds.

"I know," I chuckle out nervously. Wow I've never been nervous to talk to a girl before. "I'm Ashley Davies." I smile, holding out my hand.

"I know exactly who you are Davies. You're in my Musical Performance class." She smiles warmly, shaking my hand.

"No wonder you look familiar." Actually, I could never forget what you look like.

"That and who doesn't know about you?" She asks. After I notice the girl whose name I still haven't gotten, glances to our hands, I realized I'm still holding her hand.

"Not many people." I laugh out, letting go of her hand.

**_Down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._**

"Agreed, so are you a fan?" She asks.

"Of who?" I ask. This question for some reason, didn't fail to make her burst out in laughter.

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_**

"Wow that really wasn't that funny. Why am I laughing so hard?" I hear the stranger mutter to herself.

"You know, I wondered the same thing." I smirk.

"Shush. I meant are you a fan of the band they just played."

"Fall out boy?"

**_We're going down, down (down, down)_**

**_Down, down (down, down)_**

**_We're going down, down, down (down, down)_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._**

"Yeah, sort of. I don't listen to their songs like every day, but I listen to them here and there. I'm a fan though." I smile, sliding my hands into my pocket. "Are you a fan?" I ask.

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round_**

**_And sugar, we're going down swinging_**

**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_**

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it _**

"Yeah I'm a really big fan," The girl blushes while looking away, before her eyes come back to me. Beautiful big blue eyes. "Hey, I gotta go actually. Um see you at school tomorrow?" She asks, and I nod. "Sweet, I'll see you later." I just nod and wave as she pushes through the crowd.

"Wait!" I call out, "where are you going?!" I yell over the music. I see the girl smirk when she looks at me.

"It's a secret." She says before walking out through the crowd then disappears.

I'm an idiot. Why didn't I get her name?!

* * *

_**Song used is: Fall Out Boy- Sugar we're going down**_

_**R&R PLEASE! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! **_


End file.
